Extermination
by DemonSaya
Summary: After the last fight against Naraku, the Inugumi returns to the village, greeted by a cold reception. The government has created a taijiya militia, and said that anyone caught aiding a youkai will be executed.


_AN: I never thought I'd be glad I waited to post a story, but recent events in the Inuyasha continuum have made me thrilled that I did. These events will actually change a great part of the story that I'd originally planned, and all for the better! Before everyone thinks that I'm thrilled to death that Kikyou is dead, I'm not, she's a great character for creating angst, and she's not a bad person. I actually began to like Kikyou after awhile. She grew on me. Kinda like mold. I just don't like her with Inuyasha. Anyways, on with the story._

Extermination

By DemonSaya

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 1

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_  
_

"Disgusting Youkai vermin!" The human man snarled, pointing the gun directly between the young looking boy's eyes. There were tears on his face, and he held the wounded now obviously human girl against his chest.

She had jumped in front of the gun to protect him. She had spread her arms out, shielding him from the first barrage of bullets with her body.

It was such an expression of love and trust, that it had broken his heart. He didn't even have time to push her out of the way, and take them himself. No, rather than him saving her from his kind, this time, she protected him from hers. He pulled her closer to his chest, pressing his face into her shoulder.

Her breathing was labored. If he couldn't get her back to a healer, then she'd die. Her blood was on his hands. The ring she'd given him to hide what he was was stained with it. Slowly, he lifted his golden eyes and looked the human who still stood with pained eyes. "Let me save her..." He whispered, pained.

The human hesitated, his gun lowering a fraction of an inch, still pointed between his eyes. He'd never seen that look on a youkai's face before. Upon remembering what the man was, he lifted the gun again, tightening his finger on the trigger.

"She'll die..." The boy whispered, his voice earnest. He could hear the other exterminators cat calling. Tears were gathering in his eyes. "Please...She's human..." He looked down at her face, seeing the pain in her eyes. Those eyes he loved so much. The ones that smiled at him, that cried for him. "I love her." He whispered, pressing his face against her shoulder.

She lifted her hand, wrapping her hand lightly around the ear that only she could see. "I love you..." She whispered, her voice broken, frightened. She saw the tears in his eyes and leaned up, kissing him gently.

There was a loud bang as the gun went off.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Three months ago_

Kouga had left shortly after the last time they'd fought Naraku. He explained that he was returning to his pack, that he would return, but he owed them all an explanation. He hadn't acted as was normal, he actually kept a respectable distance, as though understanding that now was not the time to piss off the hanyou who'd barely spoken a word to anyone in days.

Everyone felt vaguely as though they were walking on egg shells around Inuyasha. His replies to questions were single word answers, and when Kagome had tried to comfort him, he'd actually asked to be left alone. It had stung the girl, but she understood. Or at least she tried. The hanyou had just watched the woman he loved die a second death. It would take awhile to heal from that.

She just wished he would wake up and realize that she needed his comfort as much as he needed hers. She needed him to tell her that it wasn't her fault that Kikyou had died, that it had been Kikyou's choice, that there was nothing she could have done. Yet, the hanyou was quite content to sulk silently.

And so she watched Kouga bow to them and leave, and she felt slightly more alone and abandoned than she had when at least she had Kouga's help to support her. Miroku was still hurt and shaken from their last fight, and it was taking a lot out of Sango to keep the monk from losing hope. All that was left was Shippou, who she clung to like a lifeline, desperately trying to keep from losing hope herself.

It was hard hating someone who was dead, and had died because she wasn't strong enough to help her. Even with the sacred bow, she wasn't powerful enough to help Kikyou defeat Naraku once and for all.

Naraku's evil still prevailed.

All Kagome really wanted was to go home, curl up with her mother and cry.

With a sigh, Kagome turned towards her companions and saw they were looking at her, as though expecting something. Slowly, she lowered her gaze. "We should head back to the village...I need to go home, tests and all..." She said softly, waiting for Inuyasha to shoot down her idea. Honestly, she hoped he would, because it would mean that everything was going to be okay.

There was a long silence, and to Kagome it felt thick, weighted. She knew they were waiting for Inuyasha's usual explosion as well. It never came. In fact, the response they received caused Kagome's heart to plummet into her stomache.

"That's probably a good idea." Inuyasha lifted his face, his expression non-existent. He looked an eerie amount like Sesshoumaru at that point. His voice was slightly toneless, low, and barely wavered.

Tears filled Kagome's eyes and she turned away from him, starting to walk. She heard them fall into step behind her, but she couldn't muster up the heart to care. All she wanted was to go home and forget for just a little while that she would have to go back, to complete the mission that Kikyou had given her.

She had to protect the purity of the shard Kohaku possessed, which meant she had to find the boy. She had no clue where to start, and didn't know what to do. If only there was a way to close her eyes and learn that all of this had just been a bad dream. She'd never been pulled through the well on her property, had never met Inuyasha or any of the others. She would have never have had to felt the pain and heartbreak of unrequited love, never known the suffering of not being strong enough to save someone.

"Kagome, why are you crying!" Shippou cried, clinging to her in worry.

Everyone glanced towards her but she kept steadfastly walking in the direction of the village. Gently, she stroked the kit's back, kissing the top of his head. She wouldn't speak. She wouldn't burden them with her fears and worries and angst. The wounds she'd sustained to her heart weren't as deep or as painful as the wounds the other's bore.

Sango had to live with the knowledge that she'd have to see her brother die now that his was the only remaining pure shikon shard. Miroku had to live with the knowledge that his time was short, and he'd die, sucked into his own Kazanaa. Inuyasha, with the fact that the love of his life had died once again and he'd been unable to save her.

She was fine. She'd survive. She'd make it through this-

A hand wrapped around hers and she jumped, startled. She looked to her right and saw Inuyasha at her side, his head lowered, his face hidden by his hair. He looked so achingly perfect it hurt worse. Despite the urge she had to withdraw from him due to his cold treatment of her, she couldn't bring herself to. It was her fault that Kikyou was dead, after all. She wasn't strong enough to help her.

Slowly, she lowered her head, allowing her face to be shielded by her hair as well. "I'm sorry." She whispered, biting the inside of her lip. Here she was, crying when he was hurting far worse than she.

He shook his head. "Don't worry." He said softly. His voice wavered slightly and he glanced towards her, seeing her head lowered in the same manner his own had been. He still needed some time, and he knew it, but how could he just let her keep on walking alone, crying? She'd tried so hard, she'd done everything she could and he knew it.

Kikyou didn't blame Kagome, he couldn't blame her either. Everyone had done everything they could. He glanced down at their joined hands and realized as though for the first time that she was clinging to him as though he was the only thing holding her in this life. His face saddened slightly and he remembered the time when he'd thought Kikyou was dead, but there was the hint that she may have survived. He'd run off like an idiot, chasing a rumor, and as a result, she'd been kidnapped, and Naraku had very nearly stolen her eyes. When he'd realized the trick for what it was, he went after her, and just as he reached her, he heard her cry out that she loved him.

For a long time, it had been a source of warmth, comfort, but now he understood that he'd caused her a great deal of pain at that time, as well as every other time he'd run off after Kikyou. Always, when he returned, he would see the carefully masked expression she wore, but her eyes would show how betrayed and depressed she felt.

Yet she'd saved Kikyou.

And again at Mount Azusa, she'd tried.

Despite the jealousy she felt towards the miko, that tiny bit of darkness in her heart didn't seem to overcome the purity. He felt like a piece of shit in the face of such purity. Most of the people in the world would never reach such a state of purity with year upon year of training. He lowered his head, his eyes softening slightly. "I don't blame you." He said softly.

Her head snapped up and she looked towards him. How could he know that fear? Her one, deepest, darkest fear that he would blame her for Kikyou's second death and would hate her. A slow tear wound down her cheek as his face lifted and for the first time in days, Inuyasha looked her in the eyes. There was a great deal of grief there, pain and sadness, but no anger, no disgust. He really didn't blame her. Quickly, she looked back at the ground they walked on and she saw two green eyes peering up at her in worry.

She gave Shippou a weak smile and hugged him closer with her free arm. She turned her head towards Inuyasha a bit and nodded, not speaking. She knew he would understand. After all, he understood body language better than the others, being a man of few words himself. As their tiny band continued on, she continued clinging to Inuyasha's hand, wondering if his actions towards her would change now that Kikyou no longer stood between them?

He looked towards the second precious woman in his life and saw her head lowered. He could still smell her melancholy, and kept his hand wrapped gently around hers. It was all the comfort he could give her for now, and for a little while, it would have to be enough. Until she healed him once again, until the scars his heart bore faded. Until he could give himself to her fully.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was getting late and they were still a good distance from the village, so they stopped in a village they'd stopped in regularly, moving towards the inn they regularly inhabited. It was late and the streets were deserted.

Miroku raised a weary hand and knocked upon the Inn door firmly.

It slid open a crack and the innkeeper turned slightly pale at the sight of them. "G-good evening..." He stuttered.

"Do you have a room for the night?" Miroku asked evenly, his face tired.

"I'm a-afraid we're f-full up t-tonight..." The man glanced nervously towards Inuyasha, Shippou and Kirara, and then, without another word, slid the door shut in their face.

They all blinked, confused, and somewhat startled. Miroku rapped on the door again, and when it slid partially open, he stopped it with his hand. "Is something wrong?" He asked evenly. "We stay at this inn plenty, you know we are completely harmless..."

The man swallowed hard. He opened the door and slipped outside, glancing at their faces. "I'm truly sorry. If I could let you in, I would. I can't. The government's new militia is here. Leave the town, or you will bring their wrath down upon us all!" He whispered fiercely. He glanced back and forth, as though looking for people who may be spying. "Please, leave quickly!"

Inuyasha frowned, nodding. "Fine." He said evenly. He crouched, allowing Kagome to climb upon his back, and looked towards Sango and Miroku. "Ride Kirara as soon as we're at the edge of town. There's no need to cause trouble in a town that actually welcomes us." He said evenly. He began moving steadily and quickly towards the closest edge of the village, hearing Miroku and Sango following after him.

"Thank you!" The man called.

Inuyasha kept his face down as Miroku and Sango climbed upon Kirara, and both almost immediately fell asleep on the fire cat. He allowed Shippou to climb up on him and watched as he fell asleep in his arms.

It didn't take a genius to figure out there was something dreadfully wrong going on in that village, and if it was truly the whole government going up in smoke then it was a good bet that there was something wrong going on in all the villages. He glanced towards the exhausted humans and his face softened in pity. They were about two days walk from the village near the well, and there was no way the humans would get a good rest riding on the backs of demons.

He glanced towards the fire cat and nodded, breaking into a sprint. Then it would be best if they ran quickly. Perhaps Kaede would know what was going on. He cast a worried glance towards Kagome and prayed that the shit wasn't going to hit the proverbial fan once again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome woke to the feeling of being jostled up and down and opened her eyes, wincing at the bright light. The first thing she saw was the silver hair of Inuyasha in front of her. Vaguely she recalled they'd been run from the village they'd tried to stay at the night before, and Inuyasha had offered to piggy back her aways.

It was now apparent they hadn't stopped for the night. She could feel Inuyasha's sweat through both layers of his clothing as well as her uniform top. She blushed, realizing that when she got off of his back, she'd be a candidate for a white t-shirt contest. She shifted slightly, looking forward. They were within sight of the village now. A glance towards Kirara revealed the both Miroku and Sango were awake as well.

Inuyasha glanced back towards her, his face lightly sheened with his sweat. "You're awake..." He panted softly. Gods he was tired. It had been a long time since he'd spent eight straight hours running, and he desperately needed rest. Fortunately, they neared their sometimes home and that meant all of them could get the real rest they needed.

Kagome nodded, winding her arms tighter around his shoulders. She had come to deeply treasure these moments when she was free to put her arms around the temperamental hanyou and he wouldn't act like she was going to give him the plague.

He felt her grip on him tighten and his heart clenched. That's right, when they got to the village, she'd go rest in her time, and he'd have to remember that his first precious person died only days ago, and the woman who always comforted him had left for where she belonged.

"I wonder what was going on in that village last night..."

Her voice startled him. As they approached the village, he slowed to a stop and allowed her to climb off his back. He put a hand on her shoulders to steady her, and watched as Kirara slowed as well. "I'm going to ask Kaede about it." He said evenly, continuing walking ahead, thinking perhaps it was the end of the conversation.

Kagome fell into step beside him, noting the hanyou was still carrying Shippou. "Maybe I should stay until we know what's going on?" She asked, glancing up at him uncertainly. She saw him glance towards her in a startled manner. She blushed, lowering her gaze. "Besides, it could be a good distraction from the past week..." She bit her lip, looking at the ground.

His eyes softened and he lowered his head, unable to express how grateful he was that she'd chosen to remain if only for a little while.

As they reached the edge of town, there were exclamations, and suddenly, their path was blocked by the villagers, all wearing nervous expressions, holding their farming tools, as though they expected them to attack.

The entire group halted, startled that the place they'd come to consider a second home regarded them with fear. Fear that Kagome thought they'd overcome. She stepped forward, her brow creased in confusion. "What's going on here?" She asked evenly, frowning.

"We're sorry, Lady Kagome, but we can't let the youkai into town." One of the farmers said nervously looking towards Inuyasha as though he expected the hanyou's rather famoush volatile temper to be unleashed towards him.

Kagome frowned, glancing towards Inuyasha. "Could you summon Lady Kaede, please? We need to speak to her."

One of the villagers nodded hesitantly, and one of the younger boys dashed away from the line. The hole was quickly filled by someone else. Kagome glanced towards Inuyasha in concern, seeing his face was hidden once again by his hair. She moved to his side and gently rested a hand on his arm. She felt him jump, as though she'd startled him by touching him. It suddenly hit her that he had been treated like this before, a long time ago, when he'd wandered alone and she wondered if she'd interrupted a memory.

"I see ye have returned..."

Kagome turned towards the old woman's voice, her brow creased in concern. "Kaede, they wont let us into the village, has something happened?" She gently squeezed Inuyasha's arm in a comforting manner, and was relieved when he didn't pull away from her. If there was something else, then no doubt her poor hanyou would crack.

"Aye, child." Kaede hobbled closer. "The government has created a highly specialized militia. It is comprised of taijiya, and their sole purpose is to annihilate all the remaining youkai." She paused as they digested this.

A sick feeling settled into the pit of Kagome's stomach. She glanced towards Inuyasha and saw his head had raised, but his expression was cold. It was a chilling expression.

"They have also issued a decree. Any human caught sheltering a Youkai would be arrested and promptly executed." The old woman said gravely. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha. This village, nor any other is going to be safe for any youkai or hanyou."

He looked away. "Perhaps this is my punishment for being unable to save Kikyou." He said evenly. He looked back towards the old woman, his voice steady. "Kikyou is dead." His voice didn't waver as he delivered the news. "She died trying to kill Naraku."

Kaede nodded gravely. "I had a feeling. The day of the crimson sunset." She looked towards them. "I'm sorry, but only the humans can rest in the village. If this village is caught harboring youkai, the lot of us will be killed. They have strange weapons. Guns that spew fire and lead, which penetrate flesh from a great distance away."

"Guns..." Kagome whispered, fear on her face. She lifted her eyes to Kaede's, her face serious. "If Inuyasha can't come into the village, then neither will I." She said evenly.

"Neither will we." Miroku said, evenly, seeing that Sango shared Kagome's feelings without the woman speaking the words. "Inuyasha has done a lot for this village and if you all turn your backs on us, we will return favor."

Inuyasha stared at his friends, his eyes wide. They were sacrificing their comfort and remaining at his side, rather than abandoning him as the villagers seemed content to. He swallowed the emotion swelling in his throat and turned towards his forest. "Then lets go." He said evenly. "You bastards can keep the village. We will take the forest." He said coldly back towards the villagers. "Don't worry, though. We wont greet your entry with weapons unless you intend to do us harm."

Kagome quickly rushed after him, wrapping her hand gently around his, trying to comfort him once again. She knew he didn't take rejection very well. It came as a mild shock when he wrapped his hand tightly, almost painfully around hers. She moved closer to his side and placed her other hand over their joined ones. "I'm scared." She admitted.

He heard their companions following them and gently squeezed Kagome's hand. "Don't worry." He said softly, his thumb caressing her hand in a comforting manner. "I wont let them hurt you."

"It's not me I'm worried about..." She said softly.

He looked towards her, startled at her words. He saw the sad expression on her face and his gaze softened. "I'll be okay, Kagome." He promised, dropping his eyes to the ground. "As long as you're by my side, I'll be fine."

A light flush swept across her cheeks and she looked at the ground as well. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."

He gave her a ghost of a smile and she returned the gesture. She supposed they would have to support each other for awhile. Because as long as he was at her side, she was fine as well. She glanced back at their companions as they entered the tree line and gave them a brave smile. Hell was breaking loose, but she would stay strong.

She couldn't let the world they'd all built together crumble around their ears.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_AN: Anyways, this is just a trial run, to see what everyone thinks about it so far, so be sure to review. Everything after the first section was rewritten today after reading...well, chapter 465, Light. As you may expect, there shall be lots and lots of angst following, and I'll be sure to throw a good bit of romance in there as well. 3 Love, peace, and doughnuts!_


End file.
